epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/ERBParodies Review-The Rest of Season 1
Well, since I'm spamming blogs, Coupe told me to put them all in one. So, I decided to make reviews for all the rest of the battles for Season 1. I love making you guys annoyed. :) Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney Beat Fitting for a music battle, and I liked it. 8/10 Costumes Not so good. But almost decent. 5/10 Video Quality Editing was pretty good. Lip-syncing was decent. 7.5/10 Harry Styles Verse 1 Yes, he did have good lines. Old brown shoes, walking One Direction, erection line, audience lines were great. 7/10 Paul McCartney Verse 1 Starts out very strong. First line was perfect. Let it Be line was great, take a seat, X Factor, and autotune lines were great. 8/10 Harry Styles Verse 2 All good lines were in his first verse. Except for his last line, none of them stood out. 6/10 Paul McCartney Verse 2 YOLO line was great. Other than that, not much. 7.5/10 Harry Styles: 13/20 Paul McCartney: 15.5/20 Overall: 54/70 Tom Anderson vs Mark Zuckerberg Beat Slow and not catchy, not intense. But fitting. 6/10 Costumes Pretty good. 7.5/10 Video Quality I liked Mark's background, but Tom had horrible quality. Lip-syncing was good. 7'/10' Mark Zuckerberg Verse 1 Not a good start. And not a good ending either. 4/10 Tom Anderson Verse 1 Timeline, suicide, and Harvard lines were good. 7/10 Mark Zuckerberg Verse 2 Holocaust, password, and Google+ lines were good. Definitely better than his first verse. 7/10 Tom Anderson Verse 2 Swagfags, lag, Tumblr, dead baby posts, pedophiles, and Tom likes this lines were awesome. 9.5/10 Mark Zuckerberg: 11/20 Tom Anderson: 16.5/20 Overall: 48/70 Merchant vs Happy Mask Salesman Beat Slow, but very very epic. 6'/10' Costumes Quite decent. I liked Zander as Salesman. :3 8/10 Video Quality Meh. However, I did like the special subtitles. I'll give them that. 8/10 Happy Mask Salesman Verse 1 Good start. I liked all the references. 72 hours, stranger, should not have done that, and Leon lines were great. Other than that, not so much. 8.5/10 Merchant Verse 1 Strong start. Stranger, pedophilic, loan shark, and buying at a high price were awesome lines. 9/10 Happy Mask Salesman Verse 2 First 2 lines didn't exactly rhyme, but just please stop line was great. 8/10 Merchant Verse 2 All lines were awesome. They all hit hard. 10/10 Merchant: 19/20 Happy Mask Salesman: 16.5/20 Overall: 59.5/70 Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Beat Not fitting, and not good. 3/10 Costumes Harry and Ron had good costumes. However, Percy and Grover not so much. 5/10 Video Quality Editing was not so good. Lip-syncing was good on everyone except Harry. 5/10 Percy Jackson I like the screaming. XD Half-Blood bitch was the only good line there. 4'/10' Harry Potter Not very good lines here. First 2 lines didn't rhyme. Sex jokes are getting annoying. 2/10 Grover Underwood Half of it was either gay jokes or dick jokes. 5/10 Ron Weasley Only good line was "basilisk is Slytherin". 1.25/10 Harry and Ron: 3.25/20 Percy and Grover: 9/20 Overall: 27.25/70 Steve vs Joe Beat Fitting and catchy. 9/10 Costumes They played both well. 9/10 Video Quality Lip-syncing was good, editing sucked on Joe. 7.5/10 Joe Verse 1 Pretty good lines. Long verse. Rape joke....? 7/10 Steve Verse 1 XD Letter line. Normal 8 line verse. 8.75/10 Joe Verse 2 and 3 Not so good lines on verse 2, nor 3. 6/10 Steve Verse 2 and 3 Normal on Verse 2, however, fast rapping activated makes it epic. 9.5/10 Steve: 18.25/20 Joe: 13/20 Overall: 48.75/70 Slenderman vs Enderman Beat Epic, got more epic through the battle too. 9'/10' Costumes I like what they did with the Enderman. :3 10/10 Video Quality Editing was awesome, as was lip-syncing. 9/10 Enderman Verse 1 Perfect. Very hard to find a flaw. 10/10 Slenderman Verse 1 I love the voice for him. Last 2 lines I guess were the same ending word. Almost perfect. 7.5/10 Enderman Verse 2 Almost perfect. 2nd to last line had no reference. 8.75/10 Slenderman Verse 2 Minor flaws. 9/10 Slenderman: 16.5/20 Enderman: 18.75/20 Overall: 63.25/70 Tony Montana vs Al Capone Beat Awesome. :3 But not very fitting, I guess. 8/10 Costumes Pretty damn good. 8/10 Video Quality Editing was pretty good. Tony's lip syncing SUCKED. 5/10 Al Capone Verse 1 Almost perfect. :) 8/10 Tony Montana Verse 1 I'm just gonna ignore the lip-syncing. Good lines. I like how he was exploiting his backstory. 9/10 Al Capone Verse 2 Not as good as his first verse. 5/10 Tony Montana Verse 2 Good, but not as good as first. I like the catchphrase at the end. :) 8/10 Al Capone: 13/20 Tony Montana: 17/20 Overall: 49/70 Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer Beat Epic, intense, and very fitting. 10/10 Costumes Again, pretty damn good. 10/10 Video Quality Editing was awesome. Lip-syncing was awesome. 9/10 Jack the Ripper Verse 1 I like how he has raps in the form of a letter. One of the best verses in ERBP history. 10/10 Jeff the Killer Verse 1 Epic and creepy. Awesome lines. 8.75/10 Jack the Ripper Verse 2 Used all the better lines in his first verse. Needed more references. 8.75/10 Jeff the Killer Verse 2 Super epic and creepy. Much better than his first verse. Epic ending. 10/10 Jack the Ripper: 18.75/20 Jeff the Killer: 18.75/20 Overall: 66.5/70 Tom Sawyer vs Huckleberry Finn Beat Fitting, but not always epic. 7/10 Costumes Surprisingly decent. 8/10 Video Quality Editing and lip-syncing were great. 9/10 Huckleberry Finn Verse 1 Who doesn't love LazySundayPaper's rhyming? I love the characters he plays. Awesome lines. 8.25/10 Tom Sawyer Verse 1 I would give this guy a 5/10 if it weren't for his lines being so damn funny. 7/10 Huckleberry Finn Verse 2 Shit gets real here. Ending lines were amazing. 9.75/10 Tom Sawyer Verse 2 Ending line was good, but not enough to give him the win. 8/10 Tom Sawyer: 15/20 Huckleberry Finn: 18/20 Overall: 57/70 Macklemore vs Eminem vs A bunch of other guys Beat All of them were great. Last one was NOT copying ERB, they would've used it anyways. 8/10 Costumes Garrett played a good Eminem. I loved Cameron as Eyedea. Other than that, meh. 3.5/10 Video Quality Decent. 8/10 Macklemore Good lines. 7/10 Eminem Better lines. Slim Shady was cool. 8/10 Andy Milonakis Funny. Funny lines. Similar to Gorbachev. 7/10 Eyedea So. Fucking. Epic. Perfect lines. 10/10 Mac Miller Oh, LazySundayPaper. :3 9/10 Kid Rock The only part I didn't enjoy in this battle. :/ 5/10 2pac Pretty damn epic. 9.5/10 Listing of Epicosity: Eyedea > 2pac > Mac Miller > Eminem > Andy Milonakis = Macklemore > Kid Rock Overall: I'm just gonna guess 54/70 :D James Bond vs Austin Powers Beat Epic and fitting. 9.5/10 Costumes Good on both, I guess. 7/10 Video Quality Editing was good as usual, as well as lip-syncing. 9/10 James Bond Verse 1 Needed a bit more references. 7/10 Austin Powers Verse 1 Again, needed more references. However, ending lines were awesome. 9/10 James Bond Verse 2 This is the only verse I didn't like from LazySundayPaper. It had his special flow like normal, but gay jokes that didn't really fit in at all. 5/10 Austin Powers Verse 2 Not as good as his first verse, but still decent. 7/10 James Bond: 12/20 Austin Powers: 16/20 Overall: 53.5/70 Worst to Best in Season 1: Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson - 27.25/70 Puff Puff vs Steve Smith - 41/70 John Marston vs Niko Bellic - 44/70 Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps - 46.5/70 Mark Zuckerberg vs Tom Anderson - 48/70 Steve vs Joe - 48.75/70 Tony Montana vs Al Capone - 49/70 Mozart vs Skrillex - 51/70 James Bond vs Austin Powers - 53.5/70 Macklemore vs Eminem & Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney - 54/70 Tom Sawyer vs Huckleberry Finn - 57/70 Merchant vs Happy Mask Salesman - 59/70 Slender Man vs Enderman - 63.25/70 Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer - 66.5/70 Category:Blog posts